1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a switching arrangement wherein a firing order can be activated electronically. This results in maximum reliability and greater safety. The electronic switching arrangement minimizes the dangers inherent in the conventional systems such as fire and corrosion.
2. Prior Art
Conventional blasting processes utilize a detonator cable set on fire by electrically igniting a detonator consisting of black powder or boron pallets. The detonator cable comprises some twenty 1 m. long fuse cords located at intervals of about 30 cm. and at each end one detonator such as a dynamite rod. The detonation of the first dynamite rod can take place only after several successive fuse cords have caught fire from the detonator cable. This delay can also be achieved by appropriately spacing the fuses from each other. With careful application, up to 300 successive explosions can be carried out with a single blasting charge. There are nevertheless great difficulties inherent in this system in respect to fire danger and danger of corrosion. Also, in case of improper treatment, the detonator cable can be damaged and the firing order can be interrupted.